


Love Is In The Details

by tastyboots



Series: I Eat My Pinto Beans with a Spork OR I Don't Know What to Title This Series [7]
Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: Falling In Love, Fluff, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-13
Updated: 2009-08-13
Packaged: 2017-11-06 08:06:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/416609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tastyboots/pseuds/tastyboots





	Love Is In The Details

Zach likes to say that love is in the details. You don't love someone for the big things; their kindness or their attractiveness or their sense of humor, you love them for the little things; for the details.

You love them for the way the skin around their eyes crinkles when they smile, for the way they laugh, for their use of impressive vocabulary even though they're not trying to impress anyone, for the way they lick their bottom lip all the time, for the way they scratch the back of their neck when they're not sure what to say, for their silly hand gestures, for the way they touch you when no one is watching, for the way their fingers trail across your skin that raise goosebumps on your arms, for the way they tangle their fingers in your hair when you kiss, for the way the cuddle with you after you make love, for the way they hold your hand while you watch movies on your couch, for the way they know just how to make you smile, for their ability to wake you up without making you grumpy, for their scratchy morning voice, for the poem they write you on your birthday that makes you cry, and for the way they say _I love you_.


End file.
